Hey Lucy
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: Lisanna lies, Natsu believes her, Lucy cries, then dies when he leaves her. A spell is cast, by the guild mates in dread, to make her body last, but is she really dead?
1. Hey Lucy I remember your name

Authors note: I was looking up Lucy on youtube so I could find a nalu amv, but I found the song Lucy by Skillet. I decided to base this story off of the song so here you go!

...

"Hey Lucy I remember your name"

...

One year after the victory at the Grand Magic Games...

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned and saw her best friend with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Natsu whats up?" A smile got replaced with a guilty frown. With a puzzled look Lucy reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

He pulled his shoulder away from her and put a hand behind his head. " Actually... We're adding Lisanna to our team and..." " And what?" Lucy was getting a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

" We're kicking you off the team. Before you ask its because 1. You're weaker than her. 2. You haven't been very nice to her." Natsu just looked at the floor while he spoke because he knew there wouldn't be an angry face... There would be a wounded one.

Lucy looked over his shoulder and saw Lisanna smirk at her. Why that little... Lucy stopped her thoughts to reply to Natsu. " Just so you know I have been the nicest I have ever been to her and I know perfectly well that I am weaker than some people here. Just because I don't use my fists or swords to fight doesn't mean that I am weaker. So you can add her but you all have lost a friend because if you were REAL friends you wouldn't call me weak or kick me off!" She was now pointing at all of Team Natsu and yelling.

Erza and Gray had no clue what was going on because they hadn't agreed or known about the idea of kicking off Lucy. They only saw their friend pointing her finger at Team Natsu with tears in her eyes. After she made her point she ran towards Levy. Levy welcomed the blonde with a hug while she allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Within two seconds the guild was either giving Lucy a hug, threatening Team Natsu from across the room, or lying drunk on the floor. Even Gajeel was patting her back. Master himself was standing on the table and trying to make her stop crying. Eventually she put her head up and thanked everyone. Natsu's dragon senses were able to pick up her say she was going on a mission. Alone. She had made herself perfectly clear to everyone that she needed to have some time to herself. She grabbed a request without reading it and walked out the guild door.

" Natsu! What did you do?! Since when did we agree to kick her off!?" Gray and Erza were now aware of what had happened. Because they had made it clear that they weren't the ones who did this to the celestial mage, they were spared from the insults. A firey aura made its way to the front of the group. Levy began yelling so many bad things at Natsu that the guild themselves were cowering in fear by the tim she finally had to take a breath and fell to the ground. Only Gajeel was still standing. He just punched the fire mage and helped Levy up.

Mirajane was the only who heard Lisanna say " Serves you right Lucy." The older walked to the younger sibling and grabbed her. She dragged her to the front of the group and released her. " Lisanna I want you to tell everyone why you lied about Lucy being nice to you. I want the truth or you meet my claws."! Mirajane grumbled in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

With a gulp Lisanna said, " Lucy was practically my replacement! She always talked with Mira-nee and was Natsu's new best friend! So I told him Lucy was being mean to me and asked him if I could join his team. I didn't want her to become Natsu's new bride-to-be!"

" I've got to go find Lucy! And Lisanna... You're off the team!" Natsu yelled as he turned to run through the doors. But when he exited them he saw a sight he will never forget. A blonde with a guild request in her hand was laying on the cobblestone with her throat cut. Her name written in blood on her forehead.

" Lucy..."

...

" Hey Lucy I remember your name. "

...

Da da da... Tell me how I did and if I should keep writing. Until next time!


	2. I left a dozen roses on your grave today

...

" I left a dozen roses on your grave today.

Im in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away.

I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say."

* * *

Everyone was at the Sola Tree in the park now. Everyone knew that Lucy loved to sit under there and either read or talk to Natsu and Happy. They knew how many times she had smiled and laughed while laying under that tree. She spent most of her life under the tree, so they agreed to let her spend her afterlife there as well.

...

FLASHBACK

* * *

Natsu walked out of the guild and saw a blonde girl with a guild request in her hand. She was laying in a pool of her own blood. The cruelest part about it was how her name was written on her head, in her own blood. " Lucy..."

Everyone ran over to her trying to see if she was breathing, but they all new that if you slit someone's throat, they lost their life within 5 seconds. Natsu was shaking her and yelling her name.

After he knew he was too late he finally whispered one thing to her. He hadn't realized this until Lisanna told the truth about how Lucy was truly nice. " I love you."

* * *

Now here they were burying there only Celestial mage. All her spirits were there. Every last one of them was crying and every single one left a gift inside of her coffin. Even her coffin was beautiful.

The same color as her hair but with pink spots speckled in and icy blue gems imbedded in the sides of it. Mirajane put a spell on her that would preserve her body for two years so she won't rot or decay. She also got her throat healed so not even a scar remained.

Her spirits had all finished placing their gifts except for one. Gemini. Even the twins had refused to look like their deceased mastmaster. Her spirits then all disappeared except for one, Loki. With a glum face he said, " We're going to stay here with her until the two years are up. After that we will carry out her will and go to Yukino." Then he disappeared.

Only one person was left. Natsu was the last person standing at her coffin. His gist in his hands. He had bought it a week ago after she was injured by Minerva at the games. It was a ring that connects the two people who wear one so they can hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her forehead. A single tear fell from his cheek and landed on her forehead.

" Lucy. I really do love you. "

After everyone left, the graveyard people came and buried her. Her gravestone was at the foot of the giant tree. It said:

" Here lies Lucy Heartfilia. A beloved daughter and friend to her spirits. But most of all, Fairy Tail's only and greatest Celestial wizard. A proud, honored, and loved member of Fairy Tail. "

* * *

At the Celestial spirit world four months later...

All spirits were crying still. They all hadn't stopped crying since Lucy's death. But one of them felt a shiver. Loki could have sworn that he felt a presense from his old master. He looked around and saw that everyone else felt it too. With widened eyes Loki went to the human world, because he had heard a voice in his head ask where she was.


	3. Now that it's over just wanna hold her

" Now that it's over,

I just wanna hold her.

I'd give up all the world to see,

That little piece of heaven looking back at me.

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today"

Dark. Claustrophobic. Lonely.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?"

Natsu's POV

Four months, two weeks, three days, eighteen hours, and forty minutes. Its been this long since the girl with the gold hair and chocolate eyes died. I don't remember when I started counting. I think it was right after I placed the ring on her finger. It wasn't the way I wanted to put it on her though.

I haven't seen Lisanna since the day we found Lucy. Whoever it was that did this to her must have had a grudge against me. At least... I think so. According to that message.

Four months, two weeks, and four days ago...

I heard only half of the words Lisanna said. " I've got to go find Lucy! And Lisanna... you're off the team!"

The only thoughts in my head were finding and apologizing to Lucy. I was NEVER prepared for what was behind the door. My mate was laying dead with a message written in her own blood. " You better treasure what belongs to you, or everything you throw away will be gone, pyro. Just like Lucy." The last word was written on her head.

Pyro means fire maniac so I'm guessing that it means me. I'll never forget how her beautiful eyes looked. They were glazed over and open. A look of terror etched on her face. Her hair matted and bloody.

Only half of the guild followed me. Gajeel had tried to block Levy from seeing her best friend lying dead, but she was the first one to fall down at Lucy's side. Turning over her face and seeing the message. All of it was on the cobblestone except for her name. Levy hugged her.

After a few minutes she shot her face up. It was drenched with tears and some places even had blood from where she had gotten to close to the gaping hole that now resided in Lucy's neck. Gajeel had to pry Levy off of her so I could get a turn at holding her.

I couldn't bear to see her eyes looking like that, so the first thing I did was shut her eyes and close her mouth. Even then I couldn't look up at her face. Because now she just looked like she was sleeping, like if I bothered her she would wake up and yell at me with that sweet voice that I had always been able to hear until just now. I sat until sunrise hugging her and apologizing.

Wendy had healed her wound so no more blood would gush out at every touch she received. But the horrible and disgusting smell of blood still polluted the air with its presence. I gagged at the scent but never let go of Lucy.

* * *

Back to the present

I would give up anything to be able to see her smile one more time. I want to be able to hold her close to me like all of those times I snuck into her house and kept her warm in her sleep. I just want my Lucy back!

I know it was my own fault for being stupid and pushing her away. I was caused this and now I have to live with the pain and loneliness of losing my mate. I have never taken off my ring. Its twin lies beneath the ground with the other half of my heart.

Heres a little history lesson for you. When a dragon finds a mate, they will love only that one person their whole life. Half of their heart is dedicated to that person. But if that person dies... The dragon will never get over the death. Everyday will be spent mourning over their beloved. After three years, the dragon will most likely die of a broken heart. But they will be reunited with their mate though.

I'm sad and lonely and... Scared? What the... I feel scared. And like I'm in the dark. Why in the name of Mavis do I feel these emotions?

A glow emitted from my hand. When I looked down I saw my ring glowing. I could hear somebody yelling for help. But it sounds like... No, it can't be... The only way I would be able to feel this is if she was... ALIVE.

Out of nowhere Loki appears in the corner of the room. Only two words leave his mouth while I wipe away my tear. " She's alive!"

* * *

I read the reviews and for the person who didn't understand the forehead thing, I wrote the message. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Until next time!


	4. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday

Sorry for the long time it took me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Tip of the day: If you love nalu read stories by LaynaPanda! Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

"Hey Lucy I remember your birthday.

They said it'd bring some closure,

To say your name.

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance.

But all I've got are these roses to give,

And they can't help me make amends!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

The darkness alone is suffocating. On top of that, there isn't that much oxygen at all. I'm also claustrophobic, so I'm scared to death right now.

Imagine putting plastic wrap in front of your face. You try to breathe, but only a small amount of air reaches you. Your lungs are still left gasping for breath even though there isn't enough to satisfy the greediness of your lungs. Thats how it feels in here.

Miscelaneous objects are laying in a organized formation around me. A bouquet of almost completely wilted roses sits on my chest. My keys, thank Mavis, are still on my belt.

The only reason I can see all of this is because of the faint glow in the small space I'm laying in. I look at my hand, where the light was coming from.

Since when did I start wearing a ring?

A small gold circle of metal with orange glowing patterns was on my right ring finger. At least I'm not getting married without me even knowing who or how. It's actually very pretty with the orange patterns.

There are two lines that overlap over eachother as they circle around the ring. They look like orange streams of lava flowing down a gold hill. But the most beautiful thing about it is the word carved under the lines in small elegant cursive.

'Lucy'

I don't think even the most professional engraver in Fiore could make this good of work.

A familiar warmth followed the glow from the ring. It was almost like having a fire set up on my finger.

I tried to sit up, but automatically hit my head on the ceiling. It was only three inches above my head. Ow. I could practically see the lump growing on my head. But more importantly... Where the hell am I?!

Oh no. Oh HELL no. Don't tell me I'm buried. Freaking. Alive?! No! This is only like my greatest fear since the day my mom died! What even happened?

I remember Natsu kicked me off the team cause Lisanna lied and then I grabbed a mission and walked out. Then... Oh yeah!

* * *

Flashback

I ran outside of the guild. My heart is in a wreck and I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. I run into something and look up to see none other than Sting. "Did Salamander make you cry?"

I nodded and he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Do you want revenge?"

I nod once again and in one swift movement of his hand, I blacked out.

* * *

So the bastard kidnapped me? Or did he fake my death? I'm either in a coffin or a cage. Dammit!

"Hello! Is somebody there! I'm scared and I need some help! Where am I?! Hello! Sting if your there how is this helping with revenge?! Yo Sting! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Plan A: Scream and call names until someone helps me.

The ring starts to glow a little brighter. I'm starting to feel random emotions. Sadness? Lonliness? Pain? Excitement?! That last one doesn't match.

"...y! ..cy! Lucy!" A random voice starts to reach my hearing.

Where is the screaming coming from? "Hello? Is anyone there!"

I feel the box start to move upwards. After a few minutes something opens the lid od the box. So I am in a coffin! When the lid opens I come face ro face with the one person I hated.

The person who made me wish I was still underground.

The person who I loved but broke my heart.

The person who kicked me out of my team.

The one and only Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Sorry. Its kind of short but I've got a buttload of homework and my neck hurts like a bitch. Sorry for swearing but it does. Anyways love ya all! Until next time!


	5. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday part 2

Omg I am so sorry about not updating! I was working on my other stories A Star Removed from the Sky and A Dragon's Star. Then I saw this was my most popular story and it has the most reviews. Thank you by the way for reviewing It makes me feel happy and shows me that you like and want more of this story. Iamanimefreak13 does not own Fairy Tail. Here is chapter five! I suck at writing long chapters so don't be surprised if it is short.

* * *

After the encounter with the lion spirit, the dragon slayer was ecstatic. He ran faster then ever to get to her. But when he opened the lid to the coffin, he noticed that the feeling was not mutuall. Her face was still as beautiful as ever to him though.

She hasn't changed at all. Her hair is a little longer, but other than that she still looked like the same old Lucy he had fallen in love with. Fairy Tail hadn't had the heart to make her change clothes. Even though the ones she had were still stained with her blood. That same old blue, white and gold outfit that exposed her beautiful porcelain skin. Her pigtails were a llittle messy from, well, you know. Being in a coffin after getting her throat cut. But her strands of golden yellow hair were still at the sides of her face. The only thing that was off was the fact that she had blood matted in her hair. Dried in clumps at the end of every strand. There was even some blood atill on her neck. Forming a ring around the spot where her throat had been cut like a tomato. Her eyes were still sparkling in the sun with the same old chocolate color. Whenever he looked at them he thought that they were like a river of melted chocolate. Because it was a treat to get to gaze at her large orbs.

Natsu was just standing there absorbing in her appearance. His heart felt like the giant scar that had been created after she left was slowly starting to mend. Piece by piece his heart was building itself back up from when all the pain had smashed it into dust. He could feel the tears starting to grow. His mouth was slightly open but no words managed to escape his lips. If he said something he would start crying and start saying every thought in his mind, and that would take forever.

But when Lucy saw the dragon slayer she felt the exact opposite. She was scared and bad memories and emotions flooded her brain. But for some reason g. She could feel what he was feeling. Pain. Sorrow. Guilt. Happiness. Sadness. Everything he was feeling whe could feel too. It was a strange feeling. She knew that she was getting angrier for every second she looked at his face, but she could feel that he was happy to see her.

During their little staring contest that they were having, they failed to remember that Lucy was laying on her back in a coffin, and Natsu was covered in dirt from head to toe from digging her up. Mavis only knows how long it was before Lucy blinked and tried to get up.

'Where the hell am I? Why is Natsu the one who helped me? And why the fuck can I feel his emotions.' Lucy's thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour through her head while she struggled to get to her feet. Damn! Laying in a coffin is not good for your back. Lucy took a mental note thentried to find something to support her while she sat up.

Of course, Natsu had seen that she was trying to get up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She struggled against him but he kept her as close to him as he could. Now, a tear had finally escaped from his onyx eyes and fell to the ground. He just wanted to pause this moment and stay here forever.

Lucy, on the other hand, was kicking and thrashing in his arms. But... sadly... she almost wanted to stay their. Enveloped in the warmth from his muscular arms. Like a barrier that would protect her from everything. But, he didn't deserve to be able to just waltz up and hug her after the whole "You're weak! Lisanna better!" incident. He eidn't know how badly that hurt.

Everyone of his words had been like a dagger that stabbbed her right in the heart. He had just started to realize that she liked him, and then... he not only kicked her off the team, but called her weak. And he said Lisannna was better than her. That was like saying 'I like Lisannna bettter than you!' Right to her face. That can't be forgotten or forgiven just because... now that you mention it... what happened to her?

Whatever it was, she needed to have a serious conversation with Sting. This was all caused by whatever he did to her.

Eventually Lucy stopped struggling. It was obvious that Natsu was not going to give up. In all honesty, Natsu hadn't noticed that she was struggling. He was too busy inhaling her scent and thinking. All that he was thinking was "You're alive. You're alive. I missed you. Thank Mavis you're ok."

Meanwhile Lucy was thinking "God help me."

Then it hit her. She took a deep breath and ducked down out of his arms. When she was free she turned a d ran. She was automatically greeted with a cold breeze hitting her skin as she sprinted. It made her wish she had stayed in the warm embrace of the pink haired dragon slayer. S

he hadn't noticed, but her ring had stopped glowing and the emotions were slowly fading away. She juat kept running. Only one place came to her mind. She needed answers. She looked at her hand and ran.

The dragon slayer was shocked. One second he was hugging his best friend, and the next she was gone. He fell to his knees and stopped crying. Was it... just a dream?

* * *

Lucy ran to the huge doors of her favorite place in the world. If anyone knw what happened, these people would. Without any hesitation she threw open the door to the guild. Nobody was there except for Gajeel, Levy, and Mirajane. But, these were the people she wanted to see mos. "Minna!"

In response to the yell they all turned their head toward the blonde. As soon as they saw her tear were welling up in their eye. Well not Gajeel but the other two. "Lu... Lu-chan... Is this another dream? I don't want it to be... is that really you?"

The sadnedd in Levy's voice made Lucy's heart clench. Mira was holding her hands to her face, which meant she had dropped the glass she was washing. "Yes... Its me Levy-chan. I missed you." She gestured to all three mages "all of you."

* * *

Well, i would love to write more but my vision is getting blurry. Its midnight and I have school tomorrow. Love ya all! Until next time!


	6. Hey Lucy I remember your birthday part 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love writing and I love getting feed back. Even if it just says write more soon or you like or don't like it. Everything helps me get motivated to write quickly. Oh, and I had to use the song verse three times because it is like covering it in three chapters. Oh! And if you haven't heard the song this story is based off of then you might want to. Its a cute, pretty, and sad song about a girl named Lucy who died and her boyfriend is apologizing to her for fighting with her right before she died. Its a really good song. Here's Chapter 6! Oh and Happy Valentines Day to everyone. Hope you had fun and got chocolate, and a valentine... I didn't but I hope you all did! *winks*

* * *

Tears. A waterfall of the salty drops of liquid poured from each eye of both the barmaid and bookworm. Even Gajeel was surprised to see her alive. He couldn't smell life from her when she 'died' but here she was.

What he was more concerned about was his favorite bookworm. She was crying more than she ever had. Except for the times that she would have dreams about Lucy and then her being killed right in front of her. Even Mira looked like in any second she would start bawling like a baby. It was actually making him want to cry. Almost.

Lucy herself was crying and slowly limping to the three mages. Levy was slowly getting up. Her hand was outstretched and shaking. Mira was frozen. When Lucy 'died', it was like losing Lisanna all over again. And even now, Lisanna was gone. And, if this was just a dream again... she didn't know what she'd do.

Levy was scared. Terrified that if she walked up to Lucy and tried to touch her, she would disapear. Just like she did in everyone of her dreams. Every time waking up crying and screaming, "Lucy!"

Her tears were slowly coming to a stop though. She could feel Lucy's magic power, she could see her moving, she could hear hwr keys jingling with every step she took, she could smell dirt from when she got dug up from the cool soil around that coffin.

When they were only inches apart, Levy closed her eyes and reached out her hand, afraid of what would happen. But, she felt... skin. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lucy, surprise written all over her face. Lucy reached out and rubbed her cheek. A calming smile looking at Levy.

Finally, Levy couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and gave Lucy a flying hug. She was crying and constantly apologizing for not being there for her. Lucy was also crying and hugging Levy so tight that a bear hug wouldn't compare. Mira saw this and did the same as Levy.

Gajeel walked over and stood by them. Mostly, because he wanted to be close to his bookworm-in-distress. Mira was hugging Lucy and Levywhile rubbing Lucy's hair. Lucy was so happy to see them, but sad to see them cry. They must have been so sad with her gone. Again, she was thinking about what she was going to do when she found Sting. That little bastard was going to get a whole lot of Lucy kicks in the face.

Levy and Mira eventually let go and stopped crying. Mira spoke up, "Lucy... What happened? Who kill... well, hurt you? How are you alive? Do you even know what happened?"

Lucy stopped to think about it. She really didn't know what happened. All she knew was Sting did something to her and everyone thought she was dead. "Well, actually I don't know what happened. I woke up in a coffin just like not even ten minutes ago. Natsu dug me up and then I ran here to ask you guys if you knew what happened. I mean... why was I in a coffin? What happened to me? How long have I been in that coffin? How long have you been suffering because of me?"

Mira remained silent this time. Levy too. But, Gajeel spoke. "Well about four months ago, you ran out the doors of the guild. Then we all started beating up Natsu and yelling at him. Then, Mira here found out that Lisanna had lied to Natsu about you. Then Natsu ran outside and he saw... well... we all saw you laying on the cobblestone with your throat cut and a message written in your blood. We all thought you were dead. We haven't seen Natsu or Lisanna since the day we buried you. Lisanna, apparently, joined a different guild and Natsu... he locked himself in his house for all this time. He was probably visiting your grave whenever he wasn't home. He wouldn't even let Happy in. And, everyone missed you bunny girl. Look around. Guess what day it is."

Lucy looked up at him with a confused look, but understood when she looked around the guild. There were pictures of her everywhere and balloons and presents. A huge banner was hung up. It said, "Happy birthday Lucy."

Today was her birthday. And the whole guild celebrated it. There was a huge cake that had been eaten down a lot and roses, her favorite flower, all over the guild. Everyone remembered her birthday.

She pulled Levy and Mira into another hug and sat there. All three girls were happy and they all fell asleep. Gajeel walked away and went home, but not before putting the girls against the wall and putting a blanket over them. They were all like sisters to eachother. And now, the two had their beloved sister back with them. They were going to treasure every minute with her.

* * *

Ok, im supposed to be in bed right now, and my mom is gonna kill me if she catches me. Love ya all! Until next time!


End file.
